The Salzburg Girl
by potato1412
Summary: Georg feels his life are calm and peaceful enough. Popular, charismatic and rich are three keywords that makes his name known by peoples. Not until a girl from Salzburg came to his highschool being a new student. A girl who has blue eyes like the clear sky. Warning: OOC, I want to know how it goes if they're all highschooler, and there will be the children too;) sorry for typos


**A/N : first of all thanks to my brain (lol) and everyone that helped me so I can translate this one to English. Although if I write it in Bahasa Indonesia, I'm not sure if a single person can read this because it's not in English, hehe. I'm sorry for the bad grammar because English is my native language. I do hope as a fans of TSOM, I can continue this until a happy.. or bad ending? Well I don't know it myself, let's read and discover! Also, I do really wait your reviews, comment, and please, fellas, enjoy㈴2**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hello, new friends.

"Watch out for the ball! Hahaha!"

"How about your last vacation? Tell me!"

"Hey, do you know about the newest gossip?"

"Wow, you are really the best one, Georg!"

The frenzied atmosphere at the math class which is started from two hours ago making Mr. Will, the middle-aged teacher, have to stroke his chest patiently.

With his slow tone voice, he trying to calm the class whose without a year ahead will continue their study at colleges.

"..Okay, children.. you have..—"

"HEY LOOK, MAX IS IN HIS ACTION AGAIN!" shout a student standing beside the window and pointing his finger to the field. As soon as possible, the others come to him and whispering to each other.

"Kids.. you have a new friend here.." still with the same tone of Mr. Will, the students' voices become louder and noisy while seeing Maximillian, a student who is popular with his tricks.

From the start, there's a girl standing beside Mr. Will. With her innocent face, looking at the students. Certainly, she picked up the chalkboard eraser and hit it to the board. Yes, loud enough for getting their attention.

"T-thank you, child.." said Mr. Will.

The short blonde haired girl just give him a sweet smile and put the eraser back to the table. Finally, the students go back to their seats and staring two persons at the front of class with their-what are you going to do now-eyes.

Especially a boy with baseball jacket who sit on the back row. He act like a boss, taking both of his legs up to his table. Beside him, sits a beautiful girl, staring them arrogantly.

"_Stereotype of popular and naughty one._" Thought the new girl.

"You know, you are having a new friend today, she's from Salzburg—"

"Salzburg? Do you know _The Sound Of Music _movie_,_ hey, new kid?" said Georg loudly, making the class laugh out loud.

"You are so hilarious, Georg!" reply the girl beside him with a spoiled tone.

"If I am not, how would you love me, Elsa?" he laugh and winked one of his eye to her.

A sigh came out from Mr. Will's mouth and stretch his hand to the new girl, "Please, child. Introduce yourself to them."

With her big blue eyes, the new girl inhales and make a big smile to her new friends.

"Good morning, everybody. My name is Maria, Maria Rainer. Nice to meet you all and I hope we can work together."

Just right before Mr. Will open his mouth to continue speak, a hand freely up on the air, "Yes, what can I do for you, Mr. Rolfe?" said Mr. Will.

"Would you mind if Maria sit here, beside me? Anyway, it is the last chair in this class."

Rolfe's cheeks are a bit blushed when he sees Maria. He wear a blue shirt with plaid motives, and glasses. Not a geek, precisely. But looking cool and such a gentleman, also the smart one. He responded Maria's smile with his own smile from his chair.

"Maria, you can sit with Rolfe over there." Mr. Will assured her.

She nod and walk straight to Rolfe. On the way to her chair, lots of eyes were staring her from every direction. Even if Maria give them smile, there's still bodies staring her with cycnical eyes.

At the end, she pulled out the chair and put her bag beside it. Rolfe gave his hand to her as the ring of break time is ringing.

"Rolfe, Rolfe Gruber." He said with warmth in his voice.

"Okay, kids. Do not forget to reread your book at home. See you next week." And just like that, Mr. Will rushing out from the room.

Maria welcomed him by shaking his hand back with enthusiasm, "Hello, Rolfe. Nice to meet you, really."

Like a noisy kid who broke a glass with purpose, Maria can hear Georg's whistle between her hand and Rolfe's. Just a second ago, she thought that she have the peace in her new highschool life by making acquaintance, and now what? A boy ruined it. Rolfe forced to pull his hand back from Maria.

She raised her left eyebrow to Rolfe, and then turn her head to the other boy, feel confused. About this boy who named Georg as she heard his name called, not like her, his face is so cold, straight, and maybe handsome?

But he has a common like her, his blue eyes, slightly darker than hers. Something mysterious about his eyes. Maria feels like he is hiding something behind that cold sharp eyes.

"Move aside." order him. Maria still staring him with her confused face.

Georg approached Rolfe and put his hand on the glasses boy's table. "Rolfe, Rolfe, Rolfe.." he clicked his tounge repeatedly, "Well, somehow you seems normal.. But—" Georg come closer to his ear and whisper, "actually you are a flirty one. Am I right?" He give Rolfe a sly smile.

"What do you want, Georg?" Rolfe hissing him.

"What do I want? No. Nothing."

"If you say so, please step aside from me."

Georg mocking a laugh, feel satisfied with what just happened and turn his head on Maria, seeing her trying to take something from her bag. "Maria—"

Maria looks up and find Georg's face just a centimetre from hers, making her breathless also alerting all of her senses. Maria tighten her fist. In case of anything makes her feel humiliate, and she can just punch him on the face. Like she care about her first day. Slowly but sure, Georg whispering to her,

"Be careful, everywhere you go in here, there's a trap waiting for you."

He go away from Maria and Rolfe, leaving them out of the class. Speechless and lost of words, Maria staring at the door silently.

"_Not easy as I thought."_ said her inner thought. Maria eventually continued her conversation with Rolfe about all her new school.

TSOMTSOMTSOM

Maria walking through the corridor alone. She had to meet the headmaster for her detail about moving to this school.

"Hmm.. from the stairs, go straight and turn left.."

She passed a large board with all posters on in. Test results, announcements, and some posters about promotion of clubs. She stop walking and give a look on the posters, her eyes go through them one by one. "Basketball, football, tennis, soccer, art, baseball, vocal group, choir.. Hmm.. choir."

Suddenly, a long arm laying on the board, right beside Maria's face. Maria felt surprised and step aside from that arm. Felt surprised because she didn't thought there will be another student in this hour. A baritone voice come to her ear.

"So? Which club you prefer?" he said coldly.

Maria spin her body and facing a broad chest of a boy, wearing black t-shirt wrapped with white and red color baseball jacket. She looks up, got a pair dark blue eyes staring really deep at her.

Being hypnotized by his gaze, Maria can't move or speak at all. Breathless come to her again, she feels a strange sensation in her stomach. Also she feels her cheeks are hot now.

"Hey," Georg flicked his fingers in front of Maria's eyes and come closer to her, "You're not listening to me, aren't you?"

Pulled back to reality, Maria looked down shyly and tighten her grip on her favourite skirt that she wear for her first day. Yeah, hopefully find a peaceful of fortune in her first day here.

"_Must go.. before it's too late—"_

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She take a step, getting out from dangerous zone also humiliating zone for her. But something bothering her, holding her there. It's her right arm; Georg holding it.

"You are.. Maria, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am_._"

"Hah, I thought I'm talking to wrong person. Where are you going? It will be a trouble if I left a beautiful and smart girl alone in this big building."

Maria feels the hot comes to her cheeks again.

"B-beautiful.. And smart?"

Georg laughing while taking a relax walk after her, "My apologize if this person too much talk about, Salzburg girl."

"S-Salzburg girl?" oh God, now she starting feel dizzy.

He shout to her without stopping his feet, "How long will you stand there? All day? Come on!"

Mari stay still and blinks for a couple time, then run to him. Didn't realize her lips making a smile for herself.

"_Well, he doesn't bad at all._"

Silent is a perfect word for their situation now. Even the headmaster's room not far yet, but Maria felt uncomfortable and felt the time flies so slow when she was with Georg. She doesn't dare to turn her head to the left. Only looking at the floor, busy with her thought.

Georg mocking a cough, meaning to melt the silent atmosphere. Maria looks at him with her innocent face.

"Ms. Scmidt's room?" ask Georg, still with his cold face.

With her cheerful tone, she answer, "Yes! How did you know?"

"Every new student, at 11 o'clock, always called to her room for the details of their data."

"Oh, I see." said Maria.

TSOMTSOMTSOM

Some of knocks heard from Ms. Scmidt's room, waiting for the owner answer them.

"Yes, come in."

Georg opened the door and come in before Maria, asking her to come in after him.

What Maria sees is a fat woman, white haired and looks like her age around 50s. Her long hair buned perfectly with French Roll style, which is a trend long time ago. A glasses perched on her sharp nose. Also a warm smile on her smile as she saw two students come in her room. "Good morning, Ms. Scmidt."

"Good morning, Georg Von Trapp. And—"

"Maria, Maria Rainer." answer Maria.

Georg pulled a chair and plead Maria to sit on it, "_Danke._"

"Georg, you can wait outside. I want a privacy time with Maria." Order Ms. Scmidt. Georg nodded and go outside.

After he go out, Ms. Scmidt sit on her seat and opened a folder, Maria's folder. Once again, a smile crossed that discipline woman, a moment when she reading about Maria's information.

"Maria.. Maria Rainer."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"First winner of national singing competition, a charter reward after sang in reception of welcoming nobles from around the world, first winner of national choir competition, and a scholarship.. for entering colleges."

Maria smiled and felt proud when Ms. Scmidt elaborating her achievements. Since little girl, Maria loved to sing. Started when her step-father heard her hummed on the backyard with an unbelieveable note for a seven yeard old girl. After that, Maria got teached and teached for her singing skill until it felt like her own flesh.

"You can lift up the choir club in here, Maria. I advicing you now, you can go for the choir." Said Ms. Scmidt while tiding Maria's information back to the folder. "What a good idea! I will think about it again some other time." Happiness can she heard from Maria's sweet voice.

"Alright, give this to the administration, tell him you just moved here today. He will understand."

Maria rose from her seat and received the folder, shaking Ms. Scmidt's hand with confidence, "Thank you so much, Ms. Scmidt."

"You're welcome, child. I'm sure you are a good and smart girl." answer Ms. Scmidt.

Maria makes a sweet smile and excused herself to get out from the room. When she closed the door, she saw Georg still standing there, his arm folded. He looking at a glass cupboard, containing lots of trophies. Maria felt puzzled with his gaze once again.

"Hmm.." she murmured. Standing in front of him, staring at the trophies one by one, "Georg Von Trapp, the most favourite pitcher in a match with Japan's national team.. Georg Von Trapp, most valuable player in national matches.. Georg Von Trapp—"

"Enough. Can you be quiet for a second?"

"Uh—Sorry, what did you say?" Maria said with anger in her eyes.

Georg lift both his shoulder up, leaving Maria with his pissed off feeling. Without speaking any word, Maria approached Georg when he turn at the hook.

"Georg!" Maria shout out. Georg stopped his step., but not because Maria called him. It's because someone else called him too at the same time. Maria looks behind her and seeing a boy running straight to them. He wearing the same jacket as Georg. But something looks different. His character. He seems a hyperactive or talkative one, of course it's different from Georg. Maria smiles to the boy who passed her and patted Georg's shoulder.

"I've heard the news. So, where's the new girl?"

* * *

**A/N : So, how was it? Was it good? Tell me! :p and for your information I can't upload the chapter 2 because I still have mid-exams. Yeah I know it sucks, I feel it too hahaha. But I'll make it ASAP! Okay fellas, c u on next chapter! **** do not forget to review! Keep reading!**

**Ps : idk why am I making georg ask maria like "do u know tsom movie blablabla" It just popped out from my head lol pls don't ask me why and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense xD**


End file.
